


[Working Title] The One With Alpha!Tsuna

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Sawada Tsunayoshi, Character Tags Added After Relevant Scene, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Gokudera Hayato, Omegaverse-type Consent Issues, POV Third Person Limited, Porn With Plot, Porn With Worldbuilding, Relationship Tags Added After Relevant Scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: I felt the need for Alpha Tsuna, so here he is :D





	[Working Title] The One With Alpha!Tsuna

"You'll be an alpha like your Papa, Tuna-fishie."

"It's okay, child. Once you present as an Omega, the bullying will stop."

"He's so fine-boned and delicate he _has_ to be an Omega."

"Haven't you heard? Hibari-senpai hasn't presented yet. He simply _has_ to be an Alpha!"

"When's Takeshi going to present?! I want to be his rut partner!"

"Oh, he's gorgeous, I wish he was my alpha!"

* * *

The Seal _fractures_ under the weight of Reborn's bullets, and the world sharpens, and there's so much _detail_. Including the scent leaking from the desperate omega trying to kill him, and he's startled by the sheer protectiveness he feels towards someone throwing explosives at him. In fact - "Reborn, we need somewhere private _now_." He can't believe he's demanding anything of the brusque and touchy tutor who has been bullying him for the last few days, but he refuses to take the omega in front of him in public, even if Gokudera would happily present for him.

"I'm not stupid Dame-Tsuna." There's a fuzzy feeling, and then they're in one of the heat/rut rooms that the school maintains. "If he is yours, this was inevitable, and he _knew_ it. Was hoping for it, even; you can check his wristband if you need confirmation."

He does. There's one of the standard consent slips naming him in the wristband, and he hisses. "But he doesn't even _know_ me, Reborn! At our age, it's far more normal to ride out a rut or heat on our own!" He can feel the beginning of a 'service' rut in his own system, a sympathetic response to the scent that Gokudera was releasing despite his unconscious state; at least their biology class had been detailed and explicit.

"You will take and knot and _bite_ your new Right Hand, Dame-Tsuna." There's an undertone, a set of implications to his tutor's words that makes him uncomfortable. There's a soft moan from the direction of the Italian boy, and he can _smell_ Gokudera's slick. "If he's not bound to you, he's a security risk who could lead assassins to your door."

He pinches his nose, trying to buy himself a few more minutes of semi-rational thought. "That's not consent, Reborn. Or at best it's coerced, and he's not even _conscious_."

"If you're so hung up about it, Dame-Tsuna, the consciousness is something that can be fixed." His tutor's fingers coat themselves in yellow flame. "But bear in mind you have a choice between cutting his throat, and claiming him." Reborn presses the flame-coated fingers to Gokudera's head and then jumps up onto the window sill. "Don't worry, I doubt you can sire a pup on him yet; his mentor likely took precautions before sending him here."

He's alone in the room with an omega who is waking slowly and moaning softly, and the sound goes straight to his cock, and this is insane. He'd thought _he_ was the omega until that first bullet, and now he was being ordered to take and bind an omega, and he didn't know if he wanted to do this, but he was more certain that he didn't want to be responsible for cutting Gokudera's throat. "Juuudaaaime?" The unfamiliar title is slurred, the other teen clearly mostly out of it on the mix of hormones his heat had dumped into his system. "Please?!"

"Gokudera-san, I need you to look at me." This isn't the best way to do this, but he's still queasy about the idea of taking the other teen, even to save his life. "Do you have a pre-consent card, Gokudera? You're in heat."

"Mhmmm. Wristband, but you're on it, Juudaime. Can call mentor to conf'rm?" Gokudera was already stripping almost frantically, which made the scent thicken even further, and he swallowed at the sight of curved hips as he pulls off the shirt, and smooth skin; the tattoo on Gokudera's shoulder fixes his gaze for a moment. He hadn't expected it, but the little cat fitted the Italian teen, and his cock was _throbbing_.

"The card's enough Gokudera. Can I call you Hayato, maybe?" the formality of calling an omega by his last name, especially an omega who'll be his feels _wrong_ on his tongue. (His tutor had been talking about Vongola being his family name, so would Gokudera be Hayato di Vongola after this?) Gokudera - Hayato - nods frantically, and oh Kami, Hayato had just kicked off his pants, and the other teen's thighs were coated in slick, and he could taste it in the air and he didn't have much self-control left. What made it _worse_ , was that Hayato had just bent himself over, forearms rested on the bed, and legs spread, and he could see the other teen's neat little slit, its lips covering the tight little opening he needed to take, and he unzipped his own fly, and finally allowed his throbbing cock to escape.

(It seemed almost alien; he'd had an abrupt growth spurt of sorts over the last twenty-four hours since the first bullet he'd been shot with, and was as thick as his wrist now, and there was the slight protuberance of his knot at the base, and he had no idea how big said knot would end up being; he hadn't tested it out yet.)

He doesn't even bother pushing his pants off his hips; he has Hayato's scent in his nostrils, and all he can do is step up, behind the silver-haired teen and guide his cock to the tiny concealed hole that was supposed to receive it. Thumbs either side of the opening coax the little entrance enough to allow him to get the very tip of his bulbous cockhead into it, and Hayato's flesh is scorchingly hot, slick, but very reluctant to stretch, even when he applies pressure, and he's trying to be good. To look after the omega who'd been given to him, but he doesn't account for Hayato lunging back, impaling himself, and he has to lean his head against that intriguing tattoo and take a deep breath. The intensity of the sensation is even more overwhelming than Dying Will Mode had been, and Hayato's breathing is even shallower than his would have been if he hadn't been concentrating on it. "Not allowed to hurt yourself for me, Hayato."

The omega beneath him whines and bares his shoulder, and he shakes his head. Not that Hayato can see him, but he's not ready to sink his teeth into the bonding gland. Not yet. Wishes he could let Hayato have more time to see if they fitted together, but he wasn't willing to be the one who issued a death warrant, and Reborn had been deadly serious about that, at least. Instead, he manages to pull together enough will to stroke Hayato's slim cock, palming it, exploring it curiously, wondering what it would be like to have it used on him; yes, alphas were supposed to fuck, not be fucked, but he'd spent eight years being told he would be an omega, despite the seam where his slit would be not opening. It left thoughts that were definitely worth exploring, but not now. It's harder coordinating stroke with thrust, but Hayato moans, and bucks back into him, and it was gratifying having his brand new omega responding to him without either knot or bite. The tight passage around his cock quivers and spasms, and more slick _squirts_ out around his cock, and his knot _pops_ , expanding so rapidly it leaves him light-headed, and Hayato squeaks, and the slender cock in his hand spurts a little; it makes it easier to keep stroking it, which turns the squeak into a _moan_. His knot is _huge_ ; he can feel it through Hayato's abdominal wall, and he shudders, and his hips twitch, thrusting into the tight, warm tunnel milking his cock.

Hayato is firmly tied to his cock now, and they could be that way for an hour or more, and he wants to be able to cover them both with a blanket because his new omega was very thin, and they were both going to get cold. "Going to have to feed you up, Haya, if you're going to carry pups." His cheeks heat at his own words, but he's always wanted as many pups as his partner(s) would allow him to have, even with everyone's assumption he would be carrying them.

"Juudaime?" The single word conveys his new omega's confusion and is sweet and low, and he wants to hear it say more than just one word in that tone. (Hayato's voice had been harsh, before, a pointed mimicry of an Alpha's earlier and that, alongside the scent suppressor so good that until the battle had burnt it off, there had been no real scent, his classmate's assumption had been that Hayato was an alpha nearing presentation.) He coaxes his Hayato down onto the bed with him, his knot tugging and stretching at Hayato's slit and dragging several squeaks that he wants more of from his pretty omega. "Why'aven't you bit me Juudaime? Am I not good enough?"

"Want to give you a choice, Hayato. Want to know that you want to be mine?" He nuzzles at Hayato's neck, working his way towards the swollen gland without actually touching it yet. "Reborn told me that you had expected this to happen and that you wanted it, but needed to hear that from you."

"'Were my last best chance, Juudaime. Like the way your Flames feel, and want you -" That's enough; he bites down, hard, and the other teen almost convulses with pleasure. The tight muscular passage around his cock and knot gets even tighter, and he whines and sucks on the gland and Hayato purrs. He pulls one of the thin blankets the room contains over them both, and when that doesn't feel like it'll be enough, he pulls a second and a third blanket over them, wriggling to finish kicking and shucking off his clothes.

(He also tempts the little wisp of the orange flame he can reach close and pushes it into Hayato, and something in the back of his mind uncurls and stretches and _purrs_.)


End file.
